


Troll

by DruHorror



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Boys in Chains, Catfishing, Cyberstalking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Crossdressing, Incel - Freeform, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Misogyny, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Beta Read, Obsession, Panic Attacks, Sexism, Stalking, Toxic Masculinity, Trolling, Yandere, Yaoi, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DruHorror/pseuds/DruHorror
Summary: Waking up chained in someone's basement is something Sebastian never expected he would have to endure. Does the freak who abducted him know him from somewhere?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Troll

The throbbing in his head was the first thing Sebastian became aware of. The chill in the air was the second thing. 

Something was just… off. He could tell before he even opened his eyes. The feel of the room… Was he in his bedroom? It didn’t seem like it. It felt like he was on the floor. A stone floor… 

There was no stone floor in his apartment. 

He managed to pry his eyes open. As the realization of his situation set in, his breath caught in his throat and ice ran through his veins. 

A concrete floor. A single bulb hanging in the center of the room illuminated a few storage shelves, cardboard boxes, and an old office chair. 

A basement? 

How…? 

Who…? 

He raised his hands to his face to rub his eyes and heard the rattling, felt something around his wrists. 

Chains? What…? Manacles? 

He struggled against them only to realize he was actually chained to the wall. That wasn’t the only thing he noticed. 

“The fuck…?!” 

Pastel blue and pink fabric that ran to just above his knees… A skirt? No, a dress. Layers underneath the bottom to give it more volume. Lolita style? Yes, that was what they called it. 

His skin crawled at the thought of someone undressing him while he was unconscious. And what kind of freak would put him in… in _that_ kind of outfit? 

It was around that point he noticed his nails were painted pink to match the dress, and… was that makeup he felt on his face? 

A prank? 

It had to be some kind of prank, right? 

Who would prank him though? 

It wasn’t like he had a whole lot of friends. Or any at all, really. 

What was he doing before this? 

Everything was so fuzzy… 

Had he been… drugged? 

Drugged. 

It was a… a date. 

That was right. 

Well, almost. 

He was waiting to meet his date at the bar. 

Rachel… 

They chatted online. 

They were supposed to meet. 

She never showed up. 

Then… 

He woke up. 

Was Rachel responsible for everything? 

Why? 

Was she some sort of psycho? 

Did she…? 

Maybe she was some sort of crazy feminazi? 

Was she…? 

Was she even real? 

Sebastian nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the door rattle, and his eyes locked on the staircase. 

The door creaked open, more light slowing filtering into the room. The wait to see who was on the other side was agonizing. 

He never would have expected what he saw standing there. 

A young man, around his age, wavy blond hair, tall, and lean muscle… Basically a fucking Chad. 

What the hell even was this? 

The man cocked his head and gave an uncomfortably wide grin, “ _Sebastian…_ I’m glad you’re awake.” 

Sebastian couldn’t help but shiver at the sound of his own name. There was something about his tone… He couldn’t place what it was. He didn’t think it was _malice_ , but it was equally dark whatever it was. 

“I’ve been checking on you since we got home,” he slowly descended the stairs as he spoke. 

He wanted to demand answers, but his voice caught in his throat. The only thing he could manage was a whimper. 

The man stopped in his tracks just a few steps from him, “Sebastian? It’s okay. You don’t have to be scared.” 

What? 

What was there in that entire situation that he _shouldn’t_ be afraid of? 

The man just stood there, watching him, waiting for a response. 

After pulling in a shaky breath, he managed to croak out, “Who-Who are you?” 

The man chuckled, “Renwald. Ren. That’s what everyone other than my mom calls me.” 

Sebastian could feel his heart pounding in his throat, choking any words that could have come out of his mouth. 

Ren, a step away, crouched down in front of him, “I know. I know this is all… strange. You don’t have to worry though. I won’t do _anything_ to hurt you.” 

He gave what was probably supposed to be a reassuring smile as he reached out for Sebastian’s face. 

He couldn’t help but cringe away, suddenly finding his voice, “N-no!” 

Ren withdrew his hand, but the smile never left his face. 

“There you go. I was starting to worry you might have gone mute.” 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” his voice broke, and he could feel tears stinging his eyes. 

Ren’s smile finally faded into a look of concern, “Nothing is wrong. I’m… I’m just trying to give you what you need. That’s all.” 

“ _Why the hell would I need this?!_ ” 

He hesitated a moment, “It’s… I think you’ll understand, soon enough. Everything will be fine, Sebastian. I promise.” 

Understand? 

How was he supposed to understand anything? 

What was he going to do to him? 

Chained up, dressed like a… 

No… 

His blood turned to ice when he realized what was likely on the man’s mind. 

_Not that! Please not that!_

He knew he had to do _something, anything_ to stop it. 

“Just…” Sebastian croaked out, “Just let me go, and I promise I won’t tell anyone. No one will know about any of this, I swear!” 

“You don’t have to be scared of me. I promise.” 

That didn’t do anything to assuage his fears, “Please! Please don’t do this!” 

“Hey…” he tried to soothe him, “Everything will be okay. Just listen to me, okay? I want to help you understand where I’m coming from.” 

Sebastian swallowed, “Wha…? What?” 

Ren sighed, “You probably guessed that I’m Rachel, right?” 

He’d been too panicked to even think about it, but it wasn’t really a surprise by that point. He just nodded in response. 

“Yeah… It probably wasn’t a stretch…” Ren mulled over his words for a moment, “I just wanted to get you to meet me. You know?” 

Sebastian felt sick. 

“I mean, you wouldn’t have met _me._ Am I right?” 

He couldn’t process what he was supposed to say, so he just stared at his captor. 

“I mean… I saw your posts online… and I knew.” 

So it _was_ about the posts? Why would this guy care though? Why would he care what he thought about girls and their… preferences. Preferences that didn’t involve dating _him._

_Twenty-three and still a virgin…_

Was he some sort of white knight? He wanted to come after the guy who wasn’t afraid to give his opinions about women? Their illogical decisions? Their mating choices? Their… inferiority. 

He should have known… 

The moment that a woman sent him a private message… 

Of course, it was a trick. 

No woman would ever want _someone like him._

Ren bit down on his lip and pondered his next words for a moment, “I could tell… I could tell that you were just like me.” 

What? 

How so? 

Some Chad who could get any girl he wanted? 

He couldn’t see the similarities. 

Ren chuckled, “You look confused. What’s wrong?” 

“What are you talking about?” Sebastian’s voice broke and tears started spilling from his eyes, “I don’t understand.” 

“Hey there…” Ren reached out with both hands to cup his face. He didn’t fight him that time. He knew it was pointless. 

“It’s okay. Please don’t cry.” 

“What are you going to do to me?” He wasn’t sure how he managed to get the words out. 

“Sebastian… I think you have the wrong idea. I’m not… I’m not some psycho, okay? I won’t hurt you. That’s not what this is.” 

He sobbed, “Then what is it?” 

There was a long pause as he seemed to be debating how to phrase it. Ren used both his thumbs to wipe the tears from his eyes. 

“Sebastian… I know. I know that you’re lonely. _Just like me._ ” 

He gathered up the courage to jerk away, “I’m nothing like you, asshole!” 

“Shh… Shh… Just calm down.” 

His lungs were screaming for air and the room looked blurry, “No! No! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Why did you dress me like this?! You fucking creep!” 

“Sebastian, Sebastian look at me. You’re panicking. You need to breathe.” 

He was shaking uncontrollably. He was struggling even though he knew he shouldn’t. It was like he couldn’t stop himself. 

“Try to take deep breaths. _Please._ I’ll explain, I promise!” 

“Stop it! Just leave me alone!” 

Ren released him, “Okay. Okay. It’s fine. I’ll give you some space, okay?” 

He scooted away from him, as promised. He kept his eyes on him though. 

Sebastian was struggling to swallow back the bile. He just wanted to go home. He would be able to breathe there. 

_I never should have left the house tonight. I should never leave the house again if I get out of here alive._

_If…_

His head was pounding. The room was spinning. He was able to pull air into his lungs… barely. 

“Sebastian, please, just try to take a deep breath. I’m just trying to help you, I swear! Everything will be fine!” 

_Deep breath…_

“There you go,” Ren encouraged, “Deep breath. There. Hold it. Now… release.” 

Somehow, he managed to obey. 

“It’s okay. Do it again.” 

He wasn’t sure how long they were there, Sebastian coaching him. Eventually, he was just shaking as he rocked back and forth. His arms were wrapped around his knees. 

The room was finally still, and he was pretty sure that he wasn’t going to throw up. 

It wasn’t really much better, though. His thoughts were too clear for that. 

“Can I…? Will you let me explain now?” 

Sebastian bit down on the inside of his cheek but nodded. 

Ren thought it over for a moment, “I guess… Where should I start?” 

“Why am I dressed like this?” Sebastian blurted out, his voice wavering. 

He tilted his head, “Fair enough. It’s just…” 

Ren thoughtfully chewed his lower lip for a moment, “I guess there’s really no excuse for it. I’ve just been fantasizing about it since you first sent me your pic.” 

“Wha…? What?” 

Clearing his throat, a blush started creeping over his cheeks as he spoke, “Well, I thought you were insecure… You know, some of the things you said. I thought maybe you weren’t entirely secure in… your gender, you know? I mean, later I found out you weren’t like that…” 

He rubbed the back of his neck before he continued, “But I’d already seen you by then. I… couldn’t get the image out of my head. Your black hair… it’s long… and pretty. Almost like… Well, you know…” 

Unfortunately, he was pretty sure he knew what he was saying. 

“You have pretty, green eyes… You’re thin… like… I don’t know. I think maybe you look a little… androgynous?” 

Ren sighed, “I mean, I found out you weren’t, like, into that or anything. But… I’d been thinking about this for a long time by then. So… Yeah. There’s not really a good excuse for this. I was just turned on by it.” 

He chuckled, but it did nothing to ease Sebastian’s fears. 

“Please… Please don’t rape me!” he sobbed. 

Called out, Ren averted his gaze. It did nothing to hide his shame. 

“I… I won’t hurt you. It will be okay.” 

“Oh god!” He wanted to disappear into himself. 

Ren gripped the hem of the dress, and Sebastian’s entire body jerked away in response. 

“Please no! I’m sorry… Please! Please don’t do this to me!” 

“Sebastian… Why are you sorry?” he tilted his head, “You didn’t do anything wrong here. I… I know you’ve said you think women bring this on themselves, but… I know that you know that it isn’t true. You were just upset when you posted those things.” 

Maybe? He wasn’t sure anymore. Nothing made sense. 

“Shhh… It’s okay. None of this is your fault. Okay?” He scooted closer again. Sebastian had no place to go but to press himself against the wall. This proved to be useless on his part as Ren simply wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close against his body. 

He whispered in his ear, “You didn’t do anything wrong. This isn’t your fault. It’s mine.” 

Ren slipped his fingers under the skirt and let them brush against his thigh. 

“You’re handsome, Sebastian. No matter what you think.” 

“Please…” he whimpered, “Just stop…” 

“Sebastian…” he breathed in his ear, “It’s okay… I know… I know the things that you feel… It’s not true though, okay?” 

He paused for a moment like he expected a response before he continued. 

“None of those things… The way you feel about women… The way you feel about yourself… You’re not something… You’re not something that’s _less_ , you know?” 

He just wanted Ren out of his head, but he couldn’t block out the sound of his voice. 

“Sebastian… You were just looking in the wrong places… The wrong way… That’s all.” 

Maybe? It could be… 

“But I’m here now. You don’t have to worry. I want you more than anything else I’ve ever wanted in my life.” 

He couldn’t help but shiver at his tone. 

_No… No… Please…_

Sebastian struggled to hold in his scream when Ren started tugging on his underwear. 

“Mmn… _Sebastian…_ ” 

He pulled the underwear out of his way and tossed them aside. 

Sebastian choked on his sob, “No…” 

He buried his face in his hair, “I’ll do my best… okay? I don’t want this to hurt.” 

His stomach was churning. It couldn’t be happening, none of it. He would wake up and this would all be some terrible nightmare. There was no way… 

“I’m going to use this, okay? It will make it easier.” 

Ren said that like he wasn’t behind him, with whatever he was talking about completely out of view. He could only hope it wasn’t going to be something… cruel. 

He heard the pop of something being opened, and much too quickly felt Ren’s fingers being pushed inside him. Cold, wet, he vaguely understood what Ren was talking about. He wasn’t sure that it was painful, but it was… strange. He couldn’t stop himself from shuddering and grunting at the intrusion. He didn’t want to cry through it, but he knew that was exactly what was going to happen. The tears already stained his face as he felt more slipping down his cheeks. 

Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut and tried to will everything away. 

“Does that hurt?” a whisper in his ear, “It’s okay…” 

There was no way he could pretend this wasn’t happening. There was no way to block it out. He was going to feel everything that was happening to him. 

Sickly sweet things were being whispered in his ear, but he could hardly make out the words. He didn’t want to. 

He sobbed again when he felt a third finger being added, exploring, thrusting, stretching him for what would inevitably come next. 

“I love you… Sebastian, I love you…” 

_Oh god, oh god…_

When he heard Ren unzip his pants, the pleas came pouring out of him. 

“Don’t! I don’t want this! Stop it!” he tried to struggle out of Ren’s grasp, but found himself pinned face-first against the floor within seconds. 

“It’s… It’s fine. Everything will be fine. You just have to let me show. Everything… Sebastian… I just need a little time to show you, okay? I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you too much for that. _Please… I need you to understand…_ ” 

The only thing he could do was cry against the cement as he felt Ren moving behind him, hearing his clothes rustling. 

He screamed when Ren thrust into him. He wasn’t sure if it was pain or shock. He didn’t care. He just wanted it to be over with as soon as it started. 

“It’s okay. Shhh…. Everything will be okay…” Breathless, he continued repeating his reassurances in his ear. 

As much as he’d been afraid he would never lose his virginity… Was this some sort of punishment? The universe showing him just how much it hated him? 

Ren had assured him he wasn’t punishing him for anything… Someone had to be though… 

He felt sick. Ren thrusting into him. Whispering his name over and over. Telling him how handsome he was… 

None of it… 

Eventually, he couldn’t even bring himself to cry anymore. He just laid there, taking it. Ren’s thrusts became rougher, jerking his body back and forth a few inches across the floor. 

He finally reacted again when he heard Ren scream. It took him a moment to realize what was happening. 

Sebastian _only thought_ he wanted to disappear before. 

Filth. Inside of his body. He just wanted to try and scrub it all away. Get it out of him. 

He started to sob again. 

“Shhh… Please don’t cry,” the voice in his ear cooed. 

Ren held him from behind and gently stroked his hair, “It’s okay, Sebastian. Shhh… I’m here for you now. I promise I’ll take care of you forever. _You never need to feel lonely again._ ” 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all thanks for stopping by! I hope y'all enjoyed it. As of right now this is just planned as a oneshot. Please let me know if you spot any typos. I know they're in there. :D


End file.
